


Strawberry& cigarette

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Strawberry& cigarette

ABO结构架空  
年龄反转 26特警伦x19岁杀手利  
强行转折辣鸡文笔我哭了orz（我杀我

 

艾尔迪亚的夜晚，歌舞升平，彩色的霓虹灯将漆黑的夜空照的彩亮。拥挤的街道围了一圈围观的人，众人大多以看热闹的心情看着人圈中的女人，望着她无助的抱着怀中倒在血泊中的男孩，指指点点，却又不敢上前。路过的青年探出头来望到这幕，刚想挤过人群好言相劝妇女以及拨打电话让警察或医院处理，女人的手无力的垂在他的手臂上，将衣物揉作了一团。她抽噎道：“不…不要……”青年不解的望着她，但当回头看到肇事者正心平气和的靠在黑耀跑车旁吸着手中的雪茄，嘴里吐出的眼圈给五官蒙上一层面纱时，他仿佛明白了什么，却又有些不懂般望向妇女。这次他明白了，她说——  
他是alpha。

有些人从出生起便是不幸的。公历2133年，alpha政权由新任总统的上位而被推向了最高峰。在弱肉强食的世界，好的出生也许是成功的开始。你不用太过努力，便可享受到先天的优厚，而有些人，再努力，一辈子都只能被别人踩在脚下，这便是这个听天由命的社会。  
“嘁。”  
穿着黑色连帽衫的男孩用手将墙上印刷的如同宣传邪教一般的标语一把揭下，揉成团，粗鲁的放在脚下用带着火星的香烟将其点燃，后又一脚踩在燃着的火堆上，用鞋底将火焰蹭灭。黑色的灰烬化作尘土随风飘散在这座城市的上空。  
他有些不耐烦，脚下的步行的动作快了许多，最后变作奔跑，朝着无风的地方，朝着没有白日的地方，朝着向往平等的地方。抵达的却是一片混乱的肇事现场。他坐在远处的木椅上插兜看着人们是怎样一次又一次将人折断双翼，折磨致死的。他讨厌那群自以为是的alpha，甚至于普通寻常的beta都不能入他的眼，但更甚的，他讨厌omega。讨厌发情时散发出信息素引诱别人慰藉自己的举动，讨厌一直被欺凌的命运。换而言之，他讨厌的是整个世界，讨厌的是所有仗势欺人、薄情寡义的人。  
“警官！救救我的孩子吧！！！”远处传来妇女歇斯底里的哀求，她的双目饱含泪水，泪珠大滴大滴的落在石板路上，发红的眼角无不让人心生怜悯。  
特警插在裤兜中的手缓缓抽出，他厌烦的想将扯住衣袖的手甩开，皱起的眉头堆成小山。一直沉默着站在车旁的alpha吹了声口哨，走过来一把将男人搂住说：“好久不见了啊，艾伦警官。”说着，眼神带有挑衅意味的看向地上啜泣的妇女。艾伦斜睨了眼对方，滚胖的啤酒肚和手腕上的金表，一看就是经常来局里打着“照顾国家事业”的名义送钱，实则寻求庇护伞的渣滓。他往前挪了一步，将对方油腻的手臂从肩上卸下，丝毫不畏惧的对向对方投来的尴尬的目光，默默将被妇女扯起褶皱的深蓝色警服顺平，从上衣口袋中的黑色烟夹中抽出香烟，脆响的掀起打火机金属盖的声响在突然安静的人群中格外瞩目。轻吸了一口手指中的细烟，他哑着嗓子道：“我已经下班了。”随即，烟雾随着唇部的张合弥漫开来。那是淡淡的薄荷味，沁人心脾，衬着他的衣着与长相，让不少围观的beta都心跳漏了一拍。  
“警官！！！！警官！！………………”妇女的声响愈来愈远，直至最终被快要听不到的小声抽噎代替。  
艾伦挤出拥挤的人群，不少人拥上来问这问那，更有人直接挑明问他缺不缺异性的。他的不满仿佛更大了，细烟被他叼在嘴中咬着，手心揉了揉脑后，他不得不露出个比哭还难看的笑脸来，放软了语气道：“我真的刚下班，我还赶着回家，耽误大家真是抱歉。”话刚说完，他便黑着脸态度强硬的挤出人群里，留下一众人呆在原地。  
刚巧走过木椅，少年便起身一下挡在他面前，黑影与他的穿着相似，灯光将他的影子拉长映在水泥地上。艾伦将手中的烟头扔到地上，将火星踩灭，随即打量起对方来。沉默了十秒左右，他笑着道：“小孩子这个时候就应该乖乖在家里写作业，不要挡我的路。”黄瞳中闪过一丝杀戮的气息与血液的腥气。周围被强大的alpha气场包裹，淡淡的薄荷烟草味冲刷着他的鼻息，让对方止不住的咳嗽两声。  
少年将一直低着的头抬起，虽不及对方的高度，但仍是充满着犀利和与年龄相符的傲气，右眼的黑色磨砂质感的眼罩衬着他白皙的面庞，有些瘆人的伤痕从眼部直接撕扯到嘴唇下。他将手掌撑在艾伦胸膛上，灯光下对着艾伦咧嘴笑了下：“我说大叔，你这样的alpha特警我可是干掉了不止两只手的数量啊。”他的双手顺着警服滑下，嘴中吹出了粉红色的气泡，炸裂在空气中，洋溢着浓烈的草莓味。  
“既然你知道我是个特警就该知道那种车祸之类的琐事不归我管。”艾伦说着，又心痒痒忍不住想掏出包里的烟来抽。  
少年嚼了嚼口中的泡泡糖，装作思索的样子盯着他，用手摩挲着下巴道：“你这样倔的人真的是怎么都劝不动啊？……”  
猛然间，少年便单方面发起了宣战。对方出拳的迅速让艾伦始料未及，尽管他自己专攻的是技术专业，只需要动脑，但一个男人，不具备点格斗能力怎么行？何况每位特警不容拒绝的将近半年份的身体素质训练也不是白练的。艾伦很快挡住了他的攻击，掌心包裹住对方一直在暗暗发力的拳头，对方目光一瞥，脚一勾，妄图直接将艾伦放倒，艾伦硬是撑住了对方充满撞击力量的一脚，上身破除与对方的僵持，小腿渐渐发麻随之而来的疼痛肿胀让他冷汗直流。“我做了什么了我？”他抵挡着对方如雨点般的攻击，咬紧牙问道。少年趁着空隙抓住机会一把反握住对方的手肘处，用力一压，却被艾伦警觉过来，一把将对方往后猛推了几步。“不需要理由，我看不爽你而已。”艾伦闻言爽快的将警服脱下甩在一旁的椅子上，贴身的黑色背心勾勒出他健壮的肌肉线条，加上这幅迷人的脸庞，他明明可以直接步入偶像圈，那样不知道可以吸引多少beta和Omega，甚至alpha也有可能，而不是现在大汗淋漓的在街头陪一个孩子打架。  
“那我就放开咯？我可不希望明天在各大社交媒体上看到标题为『alpha特警欺负小男孩』的视频疯转，我会适可而止，你……”话未说完，对方便直接照着他的小腿来一记高鞭腿，速度不快，很容易躲过。  
双方逐渐焦灼了起来，艾伦收回了未说完的话，此时只有拳脚才是最好的语段。  
艾伦冲着他勾勾双指，对方冲击而来的速度之快将兜帽吹落，露出了随风飘扬着的黑发。借着身子的小巧灵活，对方躲过艾伦正面的进攻转而试图刺入对方后背，艾伦却一直与他正面交锋始终不露出一点破绽来让对方有动手的机会。僵持一会儿，少年率先开口道：“你是在看不起我？”手臂上暴起的青筋与捏的指尖发红的手指率先越过话语进入视野。艾伦道：“准备好了？奇怪的孩子？ ”  
少年瞳孔中闪过点点如同火星的碎末，像极了平日里烟瘾上身一根接着一根吸时烟蒂来不及熄灭便被磕碰在地上撒下的红色星点。膝盖踢起在接近的一瞬突然伸直腿部用脚底的力击打在了膝盖上，硬碰硬，实属冒险的举动，几秒时间内，对方便用力量硬生生将膝盖处的布料磨破，膝盖被运动鞋底蹭出青紫色的伤痕，混杂着早已结疤的旧伤口，让人惊心动魄。艾伦摆脱控制，退后一步将人脚踝握住，想把人整个抬起摔在坚硬的水泥地上，男孩却猛的双腿后蹬踢在他的背上发出一声闷响，艾伦抗住双腿的有劲力量，撑着将动作强行完成，结果便是两人双双翻倒在了地上。男孩翻滚到一旁马上站起身来，工装裤里肥硕口袋里的复古p229手枪甩出在地上划出了条漂亮的弧线，少年低头看了一眼银白色枪身的枪支，迎头对上了艾伦投来的视线，对方的嘴角因与地面狠狠摩擦而开了个口子，眉宇间的英气将他衬的更有男人气息。  
“p229？挺有品味啊。”艾伦掏出裤包里的头绳随意扎了起来，不自觉的舔了舔嘴角挂彩的地方，“被政府允许携带枪支的除了军务人物全市不超过100个，且十分之八都是alpha，还是说你就是那其中的十分之八？”带着些寒意的笑再次浮上脸庞。  
“关你什么事，闭嘴。”  
男孩站起身来再次发动进攻，艾伦巧妙的翻身躲过。至今还未嗅到对方的信息素，强大的格斗能力，难道他仅仅只是个beta？艾伦单手撑地鱼跃而起，脑中的推论让他的动作显得有些漫不经心，疏忽之前对方一手肘击直接装向肺部，艾伦难受的咳嗽了起来，艰难的咽下口唾沫，暂时中断了猜想，专心投入打斗中来。  
在被alpha横行的世道下，几乎所有人都或多或少拥有着点防身的技能亦或是格斗技巧，不出于袭击他人，也仅仅为了保护自己。格斗水平达到顶尖的人至多分为了三种，一种为军方人员或职业选手，其二为在黑白两道玩的溜溜转的alpha或beta，最后一种便是整个城市中最神秘的团体，杀手。他们或许是由几个人组成的团体，亦或是形单影只做着高利润高风险的刺杀行动的人，他们不论男女与属性，只要你有足够的能力与胆量，遵守该有的规矩，做事利落干净，你便能接到一单又一单的生意。他们中有的是因在职业联赛中被看上而专业培养的干大事的人；有的是因欠下高利贷走投无路求救别人或自学技巧的不算专业的人；而那些不曾透露个人信息又具有着高超的本事的人，圈子里称其为“Cheetah ”。此类人接单迅捷，杀人于无形之中，通常使用的为消音狙击枪和匕首，也有人喜欢用后坐力小携带轻便的手枪。只认钱不认人，要价高昂，是不可或缺的人才，也是让条子头疼不已的一伙人。  
之所以认为对方是“Cheetah”，是因为当初艾伦在军队里受教官一对一的指导时，皮克西斯教官先前也为“Cheetah”中的一员，赚够了钱，金盆洗手，再加上态度诚恳与alpha的家庭背景，只判处了两年的刑期，出狱后舒适的享受着蹂躏新兵的愉悦感。速度快加上力度大，脚部动作衔接流畅，加之方才掉落出的手枪，无不有着当年皮克西斯的作风，不，准确来说应该是“Cheetah ”的作风。  
少年钳住他的脖颈，膝盖顶着后脑用力，感受到对方真的要置自己于死地，艾伦伸手拼命扒拉开缠住喉咙的手，手肘绕后往对方下体狠狠一顶，疼的少年将手撒开退到一旁。袭击别人裆部可能不是多么光彩的事，但事实证明这招在某些时刻还是管用的。艾伦大口喘息着，面部因缺氧而有些泛红，他有一瞬觉得自己仿佛真的要大小便失禁死在街道上。如果对方是个女的，可能真的就会出现他窒息时脑海中幻想到的画面了。  
少年倚着墙望着坐在地上胸膛剧烈颤动的他，嘲笑道；“技术人员？靠脑子吃饭的？怎么打起架来那么弱。”  
明明自己也在喘息平复，哪里来的自信让这小鬼有了优越感？  
看对方没接话，男孩暗自咂舌，重新将黑帽带上，隐匿在黑夜中。“下次让我好好见识下你的本事，特警先生。”  
艾伦抓起一旁的外衣追上去，却被人群冲散连个背影都望不到。他认命的叹了口气，手掌隔着黑色的背心揉弄着发疼的肋骨，一点点口腔吞咽的感觉都会与之引起共鸣般，明天请个假去医院看看吧，不讲道理的小鬼……

一早，艾伦是被疼醒的。翻来覆去的一夜，微微挪个身都疼的他浑身散架。他干脆找来了让和三笠将他抬着上了车送进了医院，理所当然的旷工躺尸。  
拍了胸片，做了个小型手术，艾伦有些惬意而又疲惫的躺在医院病床上，三笠坐在一旁的椅子上为他削着苹果。年轻的女alpha是不少人爱慕而又望尘莫及的对象，而她却总是以一句“有喜欢的人”为借口拒绝别人的追求，艾伦知道她的心意，也没当面拒绝将两人关系搞僵，只是以一种邻家大哥哥的身份呆在她的身旁照顾她。有些人，太熟了，反而不适合在一起，这是他的想法，也许也是将来她的。  
艾伦接过对方递来的果块，嘴里吧唧吧唧嚼着，无视一旁让投来的吃人般的目光，气定神闲问道：“三笠，你最近是不是在负责城东银行行长被枪杀的案子。”  
“嗯。”  
艾伦看了看她眼底的黑眼圈，说：“都说了要注意好好休息。”话锋一转，“有什么新进展么。”  
三笠沉思片刻，凝视着他说：“现场发现了VKS消音重狙的子弹，没有指纹，子弹透过卧室东面的玻璃窗精准命中了太阳穴，当场死亡，除此之外没有任何的痕迹。”  
听着对方越发熟练的官方用语，艾伦欣慰的点点头，示意了解。  
“但让我们不敢相信的是，在报刊上救助孤儿院和放生动物的企业家，家里的房间里藏满了8米宽3米高的现金，经过调查，这些全是国家政府拨动的公款。”她的语气带了些许的惊讶，“二十台点钞机两天之内报废了将近一半，这是普通人从来没见过的。或许这就是他被刺杀的原因吧。”  
表面是杀人，目的是为民除害？拜托，这可不是武侠小说里的侠客啊。不知怎的，脑海中突然闪过昨天那位少年的身影，试图幻想了下对方瘦小的身躯扛着VKS消音重狙的画面，只一秒，他便忍不住笑出了声，棉被随着他的忍笑而一同颤抖着，尽管肋骨被他震的发痛，但他还是不顾一切笑了出来。  
“怎么了艾伦？”三笠关切的问道。  
艾伦摆摆手，“没事，只是想到了有趣的事。”  
沉默许久的让终于开口道：“话说你个混蛋都那么老了还去和人打架的吗？永远都是一副需要三笠惯着你照顾你的样子，可恶啊？！”  
“闭嘴马脸！！！又不是我主动提出的，我是被强行开战的！”  
“哈？说谁马脸呢，信不信我现在就可以把你小子揍趴下，连个小鬼都打不过，太给alpha特警部队丢脸了啊！”  
艾伦眼神突然黯淡了几分。三笠沉默着，眼神在空中与艾伦交汇，三笠率先开口道：“艾伦，我仿佛已经有点眉目了。”  
“你说那个小孩子？”艾伦犹豫片刻，但很快确定了对方的想法。  
“喂喂，别又无视我和三笠搅在一起啊，我可是相当生气啊！”  
三笠将让凑过来的脸推开，扳着手指思路清晰地说出自己的观点：“一个普通人怎么会有那么强大的能力？加之艾伦你之前说的对方掉出来的手枪，尽管不能彻底查明他的底线，但这个人不得不说有着重大的嫌疑。艾伦，我很好奇你究竟做了什么他会来揍你一顿？”  
“……”  
艾伦挠挠头，好半晌，他才用微乎其微的声音道：“昨晚下班后我实在太累了，路过了个车祸现场，刚好肇事的人还是经常给局里送钱建楼的人，我不想和他纠缠，我就直接走了……”  
让投来一阵鄙夷的目光，三笠却点头赞同，眼神中带上了些许的关怀。  
“艾伦又不是民警或者交警，最近工作量太大了也是可以理解的，而且与其和这种饭桶纠缠让众人看到alpha之间合伙仗势欺人还不如直接一走了之，纠结那么多做什么。”  
让表示越来越不理解她的想法了。  
“照这样说来，对方很有可以是被你的行为激怒了。”三笠白了一旁的让一眼，“也许对方是个仇恨警察的人？”  
“不……有个很关键的点，他说他干掉了很多像我这样的特警，我想到了Lawrence。”  
三笠皱皱眉，努力在脑海中搜寻着有关此人的消息。“你是说半年前被人在小巷里刺杀的那个好色alpha警官？”  
艾伦点点头，接着对方的话道：“对方闭口不谈自己的属性，我觉得……这也是一个问题。”  
“你觉得对方可能是武艺高强的beta？还是说吃了抑制剂的Omega？被这两个中的任意一个干掉你可真是配不上你的alpha特警身份啊？我是你我就辞职了。”  
三笠起身怒目圆睁的看着说风凉话的让，双手揪住对方的领子释放出了强烈的海盐味，顿时让屋里另外的两名alpha感到一阵恶心呕吐感，这是同属性间的相斥。“都说了艾伦不是武警特警，他只负责科学技术方面。我倒是，怎么？要和我来一架？”  
“好了……三笠，让说的也有道理，这件事还是等最近手头忙完了再说吧。”艾伦无奈的扶额道。  
“嘁。”三笠松开了手，一把将让甩到角落里。阿克曼家独有的暴力血统加之alpha属性，论单挑，她不输任何人，但更多时候，她更愿意尊重别人的想法。  
“我们先走了，艾伦你好好休息。”  
“嗯。”  
被打晕的让被女孩扛在肩上，顺着木门的闭合，两人消失在艾伦眼前。  
他究竟，是什么人呢……  
不说他脸上骇人的伤痕，猎奇的装扮与病态的笑容，光是他的身手就让人毛骨悚然。他究竟是正义的一方还是罪恶的头目？关于大街上突然出现的他，除了相貌，艾伦无一了解。出于职业操守与几日来的强压工作，艾伦对昨晚见死不救的事感到愧疚无比，同时也对少年的背景产生了浓烈的兴趣。  
他说，下次让自己好好见识下。  
下次……  
就不会放过你了。

 

没有人能代表绝对的正义与极端的罪恶，大家都是左半身天使，右半身恶魔的人。担任警局高官的人会偶尔尾随漂亮美女盯着对方上下起伏的臀部自我意淫；表面光鲜亮丽的富豪也许是贪污了千万公款的老虎。而出没黑夜中的杀手，有时却如行侠仗义的侠客，他们也许图的是钱，但也真的有人只是为了社会，为了心里的不甘与理想。利威尔·阿克曼便是“Cheetah ”中的一员。但他做事独来独往，圈内人际关系不是太好，一月有时能接到别人数倍的单也许是众人不太与他相处的缘故，加之个头矮小脾气暴躁长了双死鱼眼，更是显得不讨喜。但在这个圈子里他明显比别人老实太多，他做事只有一条原则，无辜的人，给再多的钱他也不干；不顺心的社会败类，不用别人提出，他自己就会主动出手。也许正是这一点，让他成为了“Cheetah ”中好评数最多的杀手。  
库谢尔死时，他蹲在一旁看着这个因吸毒与滥交变得骨瘦如柴的女人，看着她因没有情夫的包养而三天油盐不进的身躯，看着她死在了那张不知和多少个男人的精液混杂在一起过的床上。利威尔厌恶的吐了口唾沫在地上，用脚底蹭掉后拿着挂在门后的匕首走出家门，半路被前来给库谢尔收尸的凯尼收留，他用了一半不到的力便让利威尔躺倒在地，浑身伤痕累累如同被逐出家门的犬。  
他说：“要想跟着我，就好好学吧。”  
奄奄一息的利威尔伸出手搭在了对方递过来的温热手心里，污血侵入他的眼里，眼前一片混沌朦胧。  
十三年里，利威尔每天过着比军营里还辛苦的生活。凯尼因为职业原因而不愁吃穿，但他依旧让利威尔整日穿着件贴身的背心或是纯黑的短袖衫，惬意的吃着盘里的黑椒牛排看着坐在对面埋头啃萝卜块的利威尔。等利威尔稍大一点，他便教会了利威尔些学校里的知识，出任务时也偶尔带着他，看着与他一同匍匐在地默不作声的人，他总是能沉下心来精准命中，夺取敌方首级。  
检查报告出来那年，无疑是利威尔最痛苦与无法抹去记忆的日子。凯尼认命的看着黑纸白字的“Omega.”，脸色复杂。利威尔转动着手上的钥匙扣道：“这不能决定我的一辈子，它只是一个属性。”是啊，它只是一个属性。凯尼于是多了个任务，外出购买抑制剂，有时也是利威尔自己一个人去。那年的十一月，凯尼穿着件黑色的风衣，头戴黑帽遮住额前的刘海，肩上的包里装着把沉重的VKS狙击枪，那是专属于他的武器。尚未装修的房间里，凯尼不紧不慢的给子弹上膛，周遭充斥着甲醛的气味，让人感到刺鼻难受。“来了。”利威尔自顾说着。凯尼闻言将枪摆正方向，红色的靶心瞄准对方的太阳穴，原本以为是一场一如往常的行动，空气中突然响起的“嘶﹉”声让利威尔察觉到一丝不对，他忙将一旁的凯尼扑倒在地，重金属落地发出沉闷的响声，只两秒，身后便传来了裂耳的爆炸声。利威尔穿着凯尼上周给他买的黑色棉衣，他总是对黑色情有独钟。废渣伴随着强烈的大气砸向他们，屋顶被炸开的地方随着时间推移落下了石块，凯尼被压住了右腿无法动弹，他叫利威尔快走，不要管他了，这里马上会来人。利威尔费力的将石块挪开，撑着比他大了一轮的男人一瘸一拐的走下楼，背上背着已经到达他腋下高度的枪支，身上的衣物被他脱下裹在对方腿上以防流血过多休克。  
“boom.”刚走都楼下，目标人物便手持一把近战步枪站在那里审视着他们，枪口冒出的白烟被他吹散，他笑道：“凯尼·阿克曼，是吗？”眼神移到正喘着粗气的利威尔身上，“你呢？利威尔？”对方无视他的话语，背着男人跑出脏乱的巷子。男人穷追不舍，但一个背着伤员的Omega怎么可能跑过年轻气盛的alpha？他很快被擒获了。在肮脏的角落里，他亲眼看着对方将凯尼的双腿卸下，血液将黑乎乎的路面染成暗红，喷洒到了他的脸上。男人抬起他的脸望着他的瞳孔，手中的匕首毫不留情的刺下，利威尔疼的晕了过去，“多漂亮的眼睛，像极了库谢尔……”  
凯尼停止了工作，在家里休养生息。偶尔去邻居的温柔单身女人家蹭饭，日子过得也还算滋润，毕竟不用自己赚钱了，一切有着利威尔操办，衣来伸手饭来张口。凯尼曾一度调侃他的眼罩像极了海绵宝宝里开头哼唱主题曲的老头，利威尔总是边替他揉着肩边咒骂他的口不择言。工作上，他继承了凯尼的做事风范，那把重狙仍被利威尔沿用至今，可能是缺失了一只眼的缘故，他的左眼异常的灵光，在狙击镜下显得如同猎食的狼，深邃闪光。  
他亲手了绝了当年的alpha混蛋，尸体被他用刀具分成了几百块抛洒在对方的公司。成为了当年震惊一时的“玛利亚街区碎尸案”。不多久，与他相关的人也皆被利威尔不分男女一一杀害，当年负责这起案子的警察至今仍记忆犹新，因为除了死者的血液外，唯一的证据只有且仅有与一堆血液混杂在一起的几乎快要检测不出的，Omega的血液。一个Omega屠杀了alpha家族，尽管难以置信，但经过DNA检验，那就是毫无疑问的Omega的液体。于是，夜晚的都市总是蒙上了一层神秘的面纱，“嗜血Omega怪物”也成为母亲们哄骗孩子入睡的故事。  
“在很久很久以前，有一个Omega，他闭口不谈自己的属性，只要他不说，所有人都以为他只是信息素气味清淡的alpha。有一天呢，Omega将曾经伤害自己的坏人都给杀掉了，不仅仅是因为复仇，还是因为属性所带来的社会压迫。Omega每天每天都在努力着，他的一生被抑制剂和杀戮贯穿，他认为感情这种事情向来就和他没有缘分，但有一天啊……Omega遇到了喜欢的人哟。”  
孩子睁着大大的眼睛问：“那后来呢？后来呢？”  
女人抱住怀里的孩子，宠溺的揉点了点她的鼻尖：“后来啊，Omega意识到自己居然喜欢世上最厌恶的东西，在寒冷的夜晚，就像今晚一样哟，他从屋顶闭着眼就跳了下来，他的血液将草丛都染成了红色，但他喜欢的alpha却一直没有来呢。”  
“诶？为什么啊？”  
“因为对于alpha来说，Omega是廉价的，是附属品。但对于Omega来说，alpha是一生中唯一的一个伴侣呐。”  
说着，女人的眼泪顺着眼角流下，她看着不懂人事的孩子，又扭头看了看敞开着门露出的冷清的客厅，“孩子……妈妈希望你幸福…”一旁的桌上，写着体检结果的单子被女人揉捏成团丢在角落，“是我害了你…如果有下辈子，妈妈一定好好爱你，妈妈再也不乱来了……再也不了……”女人哭的撕心裂肺，孩子轻拍着母亲的背部像母亲哄自己般道：“妈妈别哭了，不要再哭了…”  
“别再哭了。”

一月后的夜晚。  
利威尔从记忆的睡梦中苏醒过来，湿润了的枕头被他嫌弃的丢到了凯尼的床上。睡另一张床上的凯尼扭了个身，迷迷糊糊道：“怎么了利威尔，不舒服？”  
他坐起身摇了摇头，望着窗外已经静下来的城市和透过窗户照进来的乳白色月光，起身扯过一旁的外套穿上，套上双亮黑色的磨砂质地的皮鞋，随意扒拉了几下头发，走出门去。  
“我出去下。”  
“啊啊……路过便利店记得帮我带瓶酒回来。还有，你这小鬼的发情期不是快到了吗？好好吃药早点回来。”说完，呼噜声便又回荡在了房间里。  
这个臭老头尽管有时说话难听又小孩子气，但关心起人来却一套一套的，利威尔敷衍的说了句“知道了”便走出了门。  
利威尔顺着平日熟悉的街道找到了坐落在路口旁的酒吧。他轻车就熟的推开金属玻璃门，与门口两位彪悍的保镖相视一笑，无视各种与他打招呼的人，径自走到吧台边坐下。  
“都那么晚了还大驾光临寒舍？”红发的女人擦拭着手中的高脚杯道。  
利威尔白她一眼，翘起腿将双手杵在大理石桌面上撑着头。“睡不着，心烦。”  
韩吉从身后抽出瓶朗姆酒将木塞起开，泛着亮光的酒液倒入杯中，被利威尔仰头一口喝尽。她惊讶了片刻，表情平静道：“想到那个女人了？”对方没回答，十有八九便是了。韩吉走出吧台后坐到他身旁，刚想安慰两句却被对方身上传来的浓烈气息硬生生止住，朗姆酒的清醇中混杂着似有若无的草莓味。韩吉忙将人拍醒小声道：“你带抑制剂没有？”  
利威尔从包里的白色密封袋中掏出一粒白色的药丸，混着酒液一同吞咽下肚，空气中一直叫嚣的气味淡了许多，直至完全消失。韩吉松了口气，拍了拍他的肩道：“我还去后厨帮埃尔文打下手，有事情叫我就行，你自己注意点。”  
怎么又是和老头子相差不大的说辞？利威尔皱了皱眉，挥手将人赶走。自己一个人坐在吧台前喝着闷酒。脑袋随着酒精的作用一片乱麻，麻痹了他的感知神经。身旁坐下了个陌生的男人，借着灯光隐约能看到他清秀的五官和时髦的装扮。  
“帮我点根烟？”  
利威尔皱眉瞥了他一眼，真以为自己长的帅就可以为所欲为了？不过他身上的不知是香水还是信息素的味道但是挺好闻的，还带着些熟悉的感觉。  
见对方半天没回话，也不知道思绪神游到了哪个国度，艾伦沉不住气的又重复了一遍。  
不知是酒精作用还是信息素相吸，利威尔竟顺从地从包里将很久不用的打火机拿出，掀开金属火机盖，打着火凑近对方唇上叼着的烟，待烟头冒出点点火花，利威尔刚想将火机收回，手腕却被对方紧紧攥住。  
“利威尔.阿克曼，从事杀手行业七年，家里有个残疾的舅舅，‘玛利亚街区’碎尸案的主谋。”  
利威尔饶有兴致的看着他，抿了一口杯中的酒，挣开对方的桎梏，笑道：“继续。”  
对方从胸前的口袋里抽出本被黑色牛皮包裹的证件，白色加粗的“特警证”赫然出现在眼前。  
“你想说什么就别绕弯子。”  
唇中的烟还未燃尽，艾伦将它抽出在一旁的烟灰缸上轻磕一下抖掉烟灰，嘴中吐出的烟雾喷洒在利威尔脸上，被他嫌弃的扇了扇手吹开。“我没有想要强行扣押你的意思，毕竟我调查了下发现……你杀的人都是有着不为人知的秘密吧。强奸，贪污，非法拘禁…”艾伦望向他希望从他的微表情中解读出些此刻对方的想法。  
放松了些许的眉头，恢复到平常表情的嘴角。他现在很放松，不否认，也不赞同，只当听着与自己毫不相干的故事。  
“我多少打听到一些你的家庭背景，身为Omega的母亲被丈夫冷落后出轨再次被对方背叛。不知从什么时候开始便极度厌恶alpha，不，你厌恶的其实是属性对吧。”  
话语如同利剑一样毫不偏移的直中胸膛，利威尔起身想走人，对方如同叽叽喳喳的麻雀般自说自话让他感到烦躁不已，还顺带提上了那女人，他顿时火大了一番，“这和你有什么关系？你是做人口普查的吗，罗里吧嗦和个老太太一样，烦死了。”  
艾伦也不恼，将燃尽的香烟丢到了一旁，起身跟着他走。人高腿长，利威尔走两步他只用一步。衣物扬起的微风钻进利威尔鼻息间，让利他的身子突然燥热起来，插在兜里的手默默握成了拳支撑着逐渐发软的身子。  
明明已经吃过抑制剂了，是对方信息素太强了缘故……？强制发情？这是他最坏的想法。  
利威尔忽然咬牙冲出酒吧，黑色的衣摆随风肆意摇摆，眼前浮现重影的建筑物让他头昏目眩，喘息随着身后逼近的脚步声越来越快，脚下如同踩在云朵上般轻柔。寂静无声的街道，只有仿佛在上演着肥皂剧情的两人在狂奔。利威尔停下脚步用手掌支住一旁的墙壁，抹了一把额上细密的汗珠，左瞳盯着对方开口说：“既然不打算拘留我你就不要再老是跟着我。”  
“那你在跑什么？在逃避我？”对方穷追不舍，眼神有力的回击着，“如果我没猜错的话，你……是Omega吧。”鼻尖嗅了嗅弥漫在空气中的草莓味，运动流汗后更为活跃的气味让他宛如置身草莓罐头中，软糯的果肉与酸甜的汁水溢在齿间，呼吸动舌间，皆是他的气息。  
利威尔看他的眼神多了些惶恐，一只手悄悄绕到了身后的口袋处，手指勾到了白色的小袋，抚摸了下，居然平了？他用细不可闻的声响叹了口气，转而将手移到了藏匿匕首的口袋。踮起的脚尖，他凑在对方脖颈上道了句：“是……”，不稳的气息撞在对方胸口，身旁alpha信息素如同潮水般涌来，他感觉自己快被这该死的香烟味给勒断喉咙。抬头故意用半眯着的眼与对方相视，趁艾伦尚且还未能察觉，他眼疾手快的抽出匕首将锋利的刀刃送进对方的心脏，艾伦却突然赤手挥掉袭来的利器，泛着银光的匕首“咣”的掉落在地。  
艾伦抬起手臂舔了口流血的部位，血液顺着指尖与手肘的曲线滴落到地上，他淡然的看着利威尔，目光从他的脸上移到了方才握住匕首的手，“速度不错。但我说过我的第一目的不是为了以逮捕你或者袭击你为首没错吧。”艾伦勾手抬起他的下巴，看到对方厌恶的眼神，他竟笑了起来，“我可以在你的心脏下一次跳动之前结束不必要的打斗，你信吗？”  
烟草的气息顺着鼻腔滑进肺腑，利威尔深知对方虽武力不胜自己，但在属性这一方面，真是信手拈来。后穴的黏液将底裤都已打湿了大半，发软的身体似下一刻就会倒向对方怀里般。顺着冰凉的墙壁，利威尔一下滑落坐到了地上，仅一下，就被对方托住臀部抱了起来，无助的喘息，让人丧失理智的气息，利威尔用无力的攻击揍着他，“用信息素解决问题，混蛋。你这样和那些趁人之危的强奸犯有什么区别！”说着，他讽刺的笑了笑，“你本来就和他们一个性质﹉见死不救。仰仗属性做着令人作呕的事，真恶心。”  
话语似乎将快要冲动行事的艾伦拉回了些许的理智，他抱住怀里的人不顾对方使劲的挣脱与蠕动，朝着来时的反方向走去。“如果你是alpha或者beta会变成这样吗？”  
利威尔揪着他的头发发力，快把他头皮都扯下来一般，但身下支起的小帐篷却显得有些孤立无助。艾伦满足的望着对方的反应，笑着对他说：“这不是很可爱的站起来的吗。说了我的目的很单纯，我不会做任何没有经过你同意的事。”  
“那就快把我放下！我没有同意让你抱着我！”  
吵闹间，迎面走来的两个醉汉以一种窥伺已久的目光走进两人，利威尔察觉到些许的不妙，停住了挣扎的身子，试图缓和此刻这副兴奋的身子和浓郁的信息素气息。  
“发情的Omega？自己一个人独享可不好啊……让我们兄弟两人也来试试？……”  
艾伦看着对方猥琐眯成缝的眼神一阵泛恶心，眼神当即阴沉下来：“走开。”  
醉汉见说好话没用，索性撕破脸皮恶狠狠的快要将艾伦皮都扒下来般道：“我们都这样和你说了你也不听，那就别怪我们等会儿干他时没带上你。”  
本想将利威尔放下卷入一场恶战，胸膛处对方的喘息却越来越沉重，汗液将自己的衬衣浸湿了小块，手指不知何时拽住了翘起的衣角。于心不忍，艾伦不想再在两人身上浪费时间，他只好拿出自己最后的底牌。  
低笑两声，艾伦抬眸与之对视，背着光的面庞被黑暗遮挡，怀中的人宛如受伤的天使，而他的身后，却是张开挡住照射而来的光明的恶魔的羽翼。  
“认识耶格尔吗。”  
两人还未来得及惊愕与疑惑，远处穿破玻璃的子弹便已击穿了胸膛。艾伦将人往怀里搂进了些，怕子弹传来的声响让他感到不适。前一刻还正挑衅的两人此刻却已成为了死尸。艾伦轻吁了口气，抱着怀中的人快步向车旁走去，生怕时间拖的越久对方的气息会吸引来更多想侵犯他的人，尽管他自己也已经有些难以自持了。  
怀中的人抬起头来怒视着他，“放开我！”泪水将潮红的脸庞染的更为色情，放软了的语气让人心猿意马。  
艾伦将人半抱着坐在车前盖上，伸手在包里摸索着车钥匙，嘴上不望安慰说：“乖，我不会对你做什么的，我只是带你回家给你打针抑制剂好好睡一觉。”眼神一瞥，“还是说你想要自己一个人呆在这等着天亮更多的alpha来上你，或者去药店买副作用强大的抑制剂？”利威尔没说话，投来的眼神中带了些许的信任。摸索了半天，艾伦干脆将口袋扯出来，猛的一惊发现自己的车钥匙被自己遗忘在了车里，隔着黑色贴膜的车窗，他欲哭无泪的拉着车把手，看着它一次又一次由于磁性的吸引而弹回去。  
“好了没有……”利威尔仰着头费力的吞咽着唾液，后穴的液体已将裤子浸湿了大半，看上去滑稽的如同尿裤子的孩子。  
艾伦拿起一旁的手机慌乱中打了个电话给管家，随意嘱托了两句，随着听筒里传来的“嘟嘟”声，他终于放下心来。“再等等，我把车钥匙忘在车里了……等会儿管家就来了。”重抱回人，艾伦拍着他的脊背如同安慰哭闹的幼童般，上半身的温柔与下半身抵到利威尔的巨物形成了鲜明对比，两人顿时都有些窘迫，艾伦扭转过身来眼睛盯着手机屏幕，余光却忍不住瞟向对方。宁静的夜晚，两人任由信息素在空气中兴风作浪肆意纠缠，交谈却不甚欢。  
漫长的几分钟，还穿着睡衣的管家坐在驾驶座上将车窗放下冲着艾伦的方向叫了两声，艾伦昏昏欲睡的脑袋这才清醒过来，对着管家挥了挥手，将已经在昏厥边缘徘徊的利威尔抱起塞进车厢，封闭的空间顿时被两人的信息素挤满，管家碍于服侍多年的身份，咳嗽了两声才含蓄问了句：“少爷，是先回家还是……”  
“回家，电话里说过的吧。还有，明早找辆拖车把那车拖走吧。”  
“是。”  
空气一静下来，艾伦上下眼皮便又开始打起架来，降下的车窗吹来的凉风拍击着他的侧脸，淡化了身上的情欲。利威尔趴在车窗上，闭眼享受着久违的凉爽带来的舒适。风将他的刘海吹起，露出了白皙的额头与有些破损却又依旧貌美的脸庞，红扑扑的脸颊与微张的泛着涎液亮光的薄唇，一切都是那么的不自觉。艾伦挪开视线盯着一旁向后疾驰而过的风景发呆。  
“到家了。”  
管家下车将车门启开恭敬的退到一旁，待两人下车又将车门关上，小跑着上前输入密码。金属的碰撞声后，被乳白色石柱修饰的门缓缓弹开一条缝隙。屋里只有管家走时匆忙开的一盏暖灯，静的能听到花园里喷泉的流水声。艾伦抱着人几大步跨上楼梯，被身后的管家做了个“嘘”的动作，说老爷和夫人正在睡觉。艾伦明白的点了点头，放轻了脚步，鞋跟有力的踩在实木上发出一声声闷响。  
卧室门刚关上，利威尔便因将近半小时的身体发热而不能应付晕倒了，艾伦将他放倒在床上，用浸湿的手巾敷在他的额头上，对方狰狞的面容舒缓了几分，信息素的气息也从草莓酱变作了刚脱离青涩的嫩果。现在有个大问题。  
他下面疼的快断了。  
艾伦脱下鞋走出房间从医药箱里抽了管抑制剂，针筒里透明的液体随着他的走动上下颠簸着。推开门看了眼床上半梦半醒的甜心，艾伦拿来酒精与皮筋，将针孔缓缓刺入了对方的血管。推动着的针管与所剩不多的液体，艾伦摁到了底，直至对方的气息从空气中完全消散。利威尔轻咬住唇一声不哼，但相互磨蹭着的双腿仍透露出些许的痛楚。待艾伦将针头从肌肤里抽出时，利威尔缓了口气，在对方转身走去丢废弃药品之际，利威尔伸出刚被注射过的手臂抓住他的小臂，带着些疲惫的声音道。  
我可以回家了吗。  
累死累活把他绑回来，好吧没有。刚给他打好抑制剂他想的第一件事居然就是回家？话说他不是比自己还强势的人么，这种时候居然来征求自己的意见，果然是发情热后的困倦感吗。话说回来，自己忍的那么难受连点报酬都没有吗……但他能要什么？要钱？他够多了。要人？那这和对方说的流氓强奸犯有什么区别。  
耶格尔脑回路迅速回转，良久，他看了眼盯着他等待回答的利威尔一眼，脑子一抽，从衣帽架上抽了块浴巾说：“我去洗澡了。”浴室门一关，留下了一脸茫然的利威尔。  
艾伦躺在浴缸里仰头轻喘着，蒸腾的热气伴着整个浴室的浓郁香烟味，他将手上的白浊伴着好心情一同冲掉，湿润的手指夹着香烟在嘴边吸着，白烟与水雾混在一起，朦朦胧胧，映在透明的玻璃壁上。隔着暖橙色的帘子，他一言不发的听着卧室里的动静，他没有不同意的对方的请求，但他更没有同意。他在给利威尔机会，让他现在就走，即使他有可能开不了正厅的门，但他的经验应该足够他跳窗逃走，说那么多到头来只是自己不想看到他离开的场面而已。  
这不正常。  
燃尽的烟头被他扔进了垃圾箱里。常年来敲打键盘的手指摩挲着额前的湿发，随意擦弄了两下身子，绑了条浴巾，艾伦推开门走出去。仿佛对眼前的景象早已做好心理准备般，敞开的卧室门，空无一人的床铺，他可真狠得下心来，让自己推开门就将这样的景象刺入眼眸。艾伦走近床边弯腰捋平对方的痕迹，认命的叹了口气，任由水珠从发尖滴落到被子上映染出深色的痕迹。用了半分钟来接受这个事实，起身去关门。一只手臂的宽度，屋外突然挤进来了个小东西，艾伦黯淡的眸子明亮了几分，对方从缝隙中强硬的冲进来，不讲道理的鞋子甩到一旁，整个人冲上床躺着，手里还端着杯水，完全没有初来乍到的约束感与先前的乏力。  
“喂，愣着干嘛，你打算让审讯的犯人睡地铺吗？”  
艾伦愣了片刻，将门关上，转身坐到电脑桌旁的小沙发上，双脚赤裸着踩在有些凉的皮质沙发上，身子倚着个枕头，笑着说：“都说了很多次了，不是审讯，只是单纯对你的身世背景比较感兴趣而已。”顿了顿，“怎么突然改变主意了？”  
利威尔靠着床头，将杯中的水缓缓吞咽下肚，末了，用舌尖将嘴角的水珠舔进唇中。小腿盖在暖和的被子里，利威尔佯装深思熟虑了会儿，说：“你还是我见过的第一个待人那么好的alpha。”除了第一次的见死不救，“嘛，看在你救了我一次的份上，我就勉强回答你的几个问题好了。反正凯尼那老家伙有别的女人照顾。”  
“多久。”  
“什么？”  
艾伦起身坐到床边。“我说你会在这待多久。”  
“明天吃完早餐吧。”利威尔抬头望了望墙上的钟表，时针已经指到了三的方向，离十点也就只有七个小时，还要除去睡觉的时间。  
“你在逗我？”  
利威尔跪坐在床上，丝绸般顺滑的被子衬着他曲起的脚肘。衣服因之前的出汗而黏糊糊的粘着，让他感到十分不自在。利威尔用膝盖挪动着移到艾伦身旁，手指揪起一根黑色眼罩的丝线，随着向上提起的力量，另一只眸子如同深埋在海洋中的宝石般被挖掘出般闪着亮光。  
“诚意十足的首问。我想你的问题应该不需要花费我们那么多时间，所以，现在该睡觉了。”  
艾伦盯着他如同黑洞般的右眼，那里有着左眼不及的美丽，他忍不住伸手用指腹摩挲着对方眸下的肌肤。利威尔微微扭头却没有拒绝，也许仅仅只是觉得他比从前那些该死的alpha好太多，几秒的宽容他还是能做到的，仅此而已。  
“不是很漂亮么，为什么要戴着。”  
“这样上街会被条子以流氓的理由抓起来的吧。居然对着这样的眼睛也能说出漂亮这种话，明明是个大叔，审美那么差的吗。”  
……  
艾伦摸了摸唇边的胡渣和湿润的长发，脸色有些僵硬，解释道：“我还没有到达三十岁大叔的行列，只是不太擅长处理长相方面的事情而已。”  
利威尔将他推离床边重新系回右眼的遮饰，脱下了缠人的衣物，利威尔钻回被子里躺尸，冲着立在床边的艾伦说了句：“我睡了。”  
艾伦无奈地笑了笑，跻身睡在不算太宽敞的沙发上，长手长脚无处安放，他睡的十分别扭，双脚交叠着，手肘枕着头。随着利威尔将最后一盏灯熄灭，艾伦难抵如同潮水般的倦意，沉沉睡了过去。梦里仍是千篇一律的黑暗，却多了些甜腻的陌生人的草莓香气。

 

清晨。  
日光从落地窗照进床榻上，几只飞雀停驻在枝头鸣叫着，被强烈的飓风一吓，它们便四散而逃，如同被撞破地下恋情的情人，渐渐的飞向了更远的天空，无影无踪。周围重回寂静，阳光透过飒飒作响的树叶在草坪上画出一个个图案，日光将粗壮的树枝的阴影一下拉长了。利威尔翻了个身，太阳刺到了紧闭着的眼眸，在浓密的睫毛下映出深深的阴影。他从被窝里探出赤裸的手臂，揉了揉眼，撑起身子伸了个懒腰。他睡的很好，疲惫后的深度睡眠带来的快感让他一觉睡到了现在，枕边流转的烟草味也如同催眠剂般让他安睡。利威尔心情很好地看着坐在电脑桌前吃着早餐的男人。  
床头边的小桌上摆着奶油夹心的煎饼，被烘烤的松脆的吐司以及刚出炉的涂抹上果酱的薄片面包，夹着鲜蛋的三明治，奶黄色的姜饼，以及一杯红茶和热可可，刀叉勺子，方糖餐巾纸。华丽的英式下午茶模式。  
男人如同身后长了双眼睛看到了他的举动一般，回头笑了笑。刮净的胡茬的脸庞被投射进来的阳光蒙上一层灰尘，如同博物馆里尘封多年的雕塑。他说：  
“早安。”

 

To be continued ……

这文来自戳爷的同名歌曲，吹吹wwww  
最近考试复习谈恋爱（不是）事情太多 更的慢的一p  
脑洞多，人懒，是我了。  
写完这个小短篇想写一个义父的梗，想写狼人的梗，想写双性浴室道具镜子大乱炖……啥都想写，太懒了（被打死）。orz  
这小短篇应该是要拖到五一收假后的一周左右才更了，复习太紧，考试太多了毕竟。  
以及，日常感谢您能看到这xd。


End file.
